Alternet ending to Grell's goodbye
by gingakita
Summary: what if Sebastian wasn't to happy about Grell being pregnant?


"Sutcliff unlock this door!" yelled William T Spears.

No answer.

"SUTCLIFF!"

Still no answer. Burning with rage William smashed in the door with his scythe; swearing that the broken door was coming out of Grell's paycheck. Then he saw the red head slumped over his desk unconscious. William dashed over to Grell. The red reapers face was pale and the front of his white dress shirt was stained with blood. Without a second thought William carried Grell to the infirmary. Once there he laid Grell on one off the beds and opened his shirt. His lower stomach looked like it had been sliced open. Red stitches crisscrossed the wound; Grell had clearly tried to sew himself shut. A doctor came in to exam Grell and William went to the waiting room; finally when the doctor came out it was with bad news.

"Where you aware of the fact that Mr. Sutcliff was pregnant again?" asked the doctor.

William shook his head. He guessed that the demon Sebastian Michaelis was the father. Then the doctor's words sunk in. "was?"

"A few weeks back Mr. Sutcliff had come in feeling sick. We found that he was Pregnant. Today when we open his stitches we found that is Uterus was missing. Also he was small cuts on his wrist which mean he was must likely tied down as it was happening. Do you know what might have happened?"

William shook with anger. "He was in a relationship with a demon. That bastard must have done this"

"He's awake now if you want to see him"

William nodded and entered the room. Grell had been changed into a hospital gown. His face was still pale. His green eyes once so full of happiness and light looked sad and defeated.

"Grell what did that demon do?"

Tears filled the red heads eyes. "I found out I was pregnant…..and I told Sebastian…..he said that wouldn't do….that he had no patience for a child….. He dragged me down into a dungeon under the Manson" Tears where falling faster now. "He tied me to a metal table….t-then h-he….cut me open and cut out my uterus….then he untied me and left…. I had a needle and thread with me in case my clothes tore…I sewed myself shut then came back to work….I blacked out…when I woke up I was here"

Grell fell silent as his sadness over whelmed him. William was about the say something comforting in response when a yell of "MAMA" cut him off.

Cady dashed into the room and nearly launched herself onto Grell if she hadn't been caught by the Undertaker first.

"Easy love or you'll open his wound again"

"Sorry daddy" said Cady quietly.

Kyla walked in followed by Ronald Knox and last Junior who for once had nothing rude to say.

Grell smiled slightly at the sight of his children. The two stood closer to their mother in shock. Grell pulled his kids into a hug, tears rolling down his face. Undertaker and William went out into the waiting room to talk.

"I'm going to have Grell stay with Kyla and me. I'm concerned of what he might do in this depressed state" William said sadly.

Undertaker nodded in agreement. "I need a favor of you. I have to go away on business I was hopeing you could keep an eye on Cady for me"

William considered this. That meant setting up an extra bed in Junior's room as Grell would be staying in the guest bedroom. "Sure we'll take her"

~later that night~

"Junior?" the tiny voice was barely above a whisper but loud enough to coax the thirteen year old out of his previously peaceful sleep.

"What do you want?" he grumbled. It wasn't fair, just because his stupid half-sister had nowhere else to stay; she and her nightmares had to inhabit the spare bed in HIS room.

Lightning caused the smaller redhead to jump in fear. "I had a dream about mama." she whimpered. "Can you... can you hold me?" she asked quietly.

Jr. sighed. "FINE Cady but no cuddly stuff." he scooted over and gave her room.

In the morning he woke up feeling the front and back of his nightshirt drenched, and that someone; likely the one responsible for his wet shirt, was now using his chest for a pillow. he looked down to find to his initial horror, that he was holding his sister close, and had apparently done so every moment she had woke up crying the previous night.

Over the next few months Grell didn't speak or move out of his bed except to use the bathroom. All the red head did was stare out the window by his bed. He didn't even bother to fix his hair or put on make-up. He barley ate and never spoke. His face showed no emotion other than grief. Every day one of Williams's team sat in the house with Grell to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Today he was being watched by Ronald Knox. The two toned blonde had stayed out late at a party. He was drifting off on the couch when the strong scent of demon hit his nose; He lept up summing his lawn mower scythe to him as he faced the demon that had managed to get in. Sebastian Michaelis. Ronald started his scythe fixing the red eyed demon with a glare.

"What do you want?!"

Sebastian smirked at the young reaper. "I have come to get what's mine"

"You hurt Grell-senpai! He's not yours!" spat Ronald angrily charging at Sebastian.

The demon side stepped avoiding Ronald's lawn mower before swinging his leg to hit the reaper and sent him flying. Lifting up the heavy scythe Sebastian brought it crashing down on its owners head. Dropping the mower Sebastian moved to Grell's bedroom.

As he entered the red heads room Grell turned his head to look at him. The broken reaper made no move to escape. He simply watched as the demon approached. Smirking Sebastian pushed Grell to lie on his back. Grell didn't fight. He merely stared up at Sebastian his eyes pleading for him to stop. Something the demon had no intention of doing.

Around an hour later Ronald came around. One of the frames of his glasses and the side of his head was cover in dried blood where he had been hit. A small whimpering sound brought his attention to Grell's bedroom. The transvestite reaper was curled up whimpering to himself and shaking. He was naked and covered in bloody claw makers.

William returned to the house as fast as he could. He had just heard about the attack. Once he saw the state Grell was in he was ready to reap that demon himself. He called Kyla, Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries and Grell's two kids to him. That should be enough to destroy that damned beast. He knew the kids where a tad young to be fighting a full grown demon but it would be good experience for them. Ronald was too wounded to join the attack.

"I'm coming too"

The six reapers turned to see Grell standing behind them fully dressed with his scythe in his hand. He looked more put together than he has months.

Grell huffed. "Well I'm not going to let you lot get all the fun. Consider this my payback to that demon"

William knew it was pointless to fight with the red head. Grell was stubborn and William knew it. He turned to the two youngest Shinigami. "You two are to be careful out there. You are not to join the fight innless you have too. Avoid the demon as much as you can. Just because your kids doesn't mean he will have mercy on you. I will kill you if he gets the chance. Don't give him that chance"

The two red haired kids nodded.

"Good than lets go

xxxx

Sebastian was working in the garden when he found himself surrounded by five reapers. (The kids where hidden in a bush) Rather than panicking Sebastian calmly faced his attackers. "To what do I oh the honor of this visit?"

"You know what you've done demon. Know you're going to pay" snapped William.

Sebastian ducked and weaved as he avoided the scythes. Seeing an opening in the attacks he grabbed Williams scythe knocking away its owner. Grell charged scythe raised above his head ready to cut the demon in half. Quickly Sebastian shot his stolen scythe into Grell's chest coming out the other side. The Shinigami watched in horror as Grell fell once the scythe was retracted.

"MAMA!

"MOTHER!"

"GRELL!"

The six reapers stopped everything and ran to their wounded comrade's side. William reached the red head first. His barley registered the shots and screams as he watched Grell's cinematic record play. William could almost feel the pain Grell felt as he gave up his children, all the love he and Grell had for another. How foolish Grell must have felt when he trusted the demon.

Tears filled Williams's eyes as the record faded away along with the light in Grell's green eyes.

"No… Grell…"

"YOU BASTERED!" screamed Junior charging Sebastian scythe at the ready.

"No don't!"

Williams call came too late as Sebastian hit the boy away using Williams scythe. Eric caught Junior before he could crash to the ground.

Carefully William lifted up Grell's body. "We will retreat for now. We will be back to avenge Grell another time"

~.~.~

They never did manage to avenge Grell. Right after Sebastian claimed Ciel's soul he vanished. Undertaker never returned from his 'trip' leaving Cady to be raised by William T Spears. Once Grell's children became full-fledged reapers the two set out together to destroy the beast that killed their mother.


End file.
